Elves of Misty Valley
The Elves of Misty Valley were Rosine's Pseudo-Apostles, created in cocoons from children taken captive from various towns around Misty Valley. Appearance At first glance, these pseudo-apostles were quite similar to real elves and it was easy to mistake one for the other, but there were several visual differences. While Puck's eyes are bright blue, all of the Misty Valley elves had pitch black eyes. They all appeared as small humanoids that glowed faintly, with insect wings on their backs and antennae on their foreheads, along with bee-like abdomens situated on their lower backs. These pseudo-apostles were capable of mutating when threatened, resembling more dangerous insect-like monsters, though they were still small and relatively harmless on their own. Their insect mutations were varied and individual, but many resembled wasps and hornets. Personality The elves of Misty Valley were quite dangerous, moving on the orders of their queen, Rosine, and agreeing with her every statement. They shared Rosine's idea of "fun": massacring and feasting on humans and livestock, and moving in swarms to do so. Outside their vicious temperament towards humans and adults in particular, the elves were fairly child-like and loved to play. They held back from attacking Jill as Rosine seemed fond of her. Their play games of "war", however, revealed a horrific side to them; not knowing any better, the elves imitated human wars by attacking and slaughtering one another, in one instance holding others down and violating them with wasp stingers, crying "Adult attack!" Abilities These elves could fly like real ones, but had nothing of real elves' temperament or understanding. Individually, they were not so dangerous, but could chew through anything in their path, including wooden doors. Moving in swarms, these elves were able to reduce humans and animals to bloody messes in seconds, similar to a piranha feeding frenzy. The elves mutated when angered or playing war, manifesting more insect-like features that usually included stingers. Story The Elves of Misty Valley are first thought to be actual, real elves, but Puck finds it strange when he hears that they have plundered and massacred nearby towns, causing the townspeople to fear elves in general. In the end, Guts is the one who confirms that they are not real elves at all, as the Brand of Sacrifice on his neck bleeds in their vicinity, which makes the swordsman call them "his kind of Elves". Leading up to his final battle with Rosine, Guts fights many of the "elves", killing them in the process. After their death, they revert back to their human forms as children, causing the townspeople and the Holy Iron Chain Knights, who had been tracking Guts, to think that he is a mass murderer. When Rosine eventually dies, it is believed that all the remaining Elves of Misty Valley died along with her. Notes The elves of Misty Valley are the second category of pseudo-apostles to be seen in the series, the first being the Count's. Category:Pseudo-Apostles Category:Elves Category:Races Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Conviction Arc Characters Category:Deceased Characters